All Zack Wanted
by SlashLover93
Summary: Bailey learns that she really doesn't know Zack, the real Zack, and the more she learns about him, the closer they become and the more determined she is to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life on Deck.**

**This story is based off the song All You Wanted by Michelle Branch.**

**This story is set the day after Bailey and Cody's break up. And just so you know in this chapter Bailey is at that one spot that she went to outside of Ms. Tutweiller's classroom to cry at the end of the episode Marriage 101.**

**This story will have past Cailey, Zailey or maybe just platonic Zailey (Not sure yet), and possibly in later chapters Zack/Cody twincest, but nothing graphic.

* * *

**Bailey couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. She thought she was going to be with Cody forever. She loved him so much. This hurt way more than when she and Moose had broke up. Her and Cody went so good together … so how come it didn't work out? She'll never find someone else like Cody.

Bailey dug her face deeper into her arms as she cried harder.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she of got her facts straight, before she went accusing and assuming things? She should have trusted him more. Cody was right; he had done nothing to make her think she couldn't trust him.

That was the biggest mistake of her life. She lost Cody. She felt so broken without him, like she couldn't possibly go on. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces and she could hardly breathe. She was so sure that if she didn't get Cody back, she would die of a broken heart.

"Bailey?"

Bailey jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned around startled, only to see it was Zack.

"Oh, Zack … it's just you." She mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Bailey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked in concern.

Bailey stopped wiping at her wet eyes to blink at Zack.

Zack showed concern. The Zack Martin showed concern for somebody else. He never showed concern, maybe to Cody sometimes, but never to somebody else, especially her.

He hated her.

They clashed so many times, because they are two completely different people. They're not even really friends; they just tolerated each other for Cody.

So, why was he showing concern for her? Was he doing it just to mock her?

He had to know why she was crying her heart out. Cody had to of told him. Cody always runs to Zack when something was wrong, so why wouldn't he now?

She glared at him through her tears.

"Like you don't know,"

"Know what?" He asked with confusion.

When she saw that he was sincerely confused, she softened and became confused herself.

"Didn't Cody tell you?"

Zack shook his head slowly.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh," Bailey said quietly as she looked down. "Well, last night we-w-we b-broke up!"

She broke down crying again. She covered her face with her hands as she cried. She gasped and looked up as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

Zack was hugging her. She looked into identical eyes of Cody's to see sincere surprise and concern. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he caressed her cheeks comfortingly.

She was so surprised that Zack was being so gentle and caring with her, but she was also very touched and grateful.

Maybe, just maybe this was another side of Zack that he was showing her now.

When Zack was sure Bailey was calm enough, he said as soft and as gentle as he could,

"What are you talking about? My brother is absolutely crazy about you and everybody knows how much Cody means to you. You guys are the perfect couple … what happened?"

Shame and regret filled Bailey as she answered the brother of the boy she had lost,

"I thought I saw him kissing another girl on the Eiffel Tower and ran into another boy's arms, but then I found out that girl was only London and they didn't even kiss, she was just helping him practice for our anniversary, so I went over to the Eiffel tower where he had told me to meet him. Of course he was mad at me, not only for being very late, but also, because he saw me with that other guy. I told him what happened and I thought that maybe he would understand, but instead that made him angrier, because he said I don't trust him. Then we got into the biggest fight we've ever had and we both decided it was best to break up."

"Wow, I guess Paris isn't as great of a place as everybody says it is, since it caused you and Cody to break up, Marcus to meet an imposter of him, Mr. Moseby to get beaten up by the whole city, and me and Woody to get kidnapped."

Bailey scoffed, tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, I know. Paris is not one of my favorite places anymore. I hate—Wait! You and Woody got kidnapped? When? How? Who kidnapped you?"

Zack waved it off.

"That's not important right important right now. What is important is what happened between you and my baby brother."

Zack just keeps on surprising Bailey. Zack would rather talk about her problems then his own.

"Look I understand both of your point of views. You thought you saw Cody cheating on you and your heart broke. You were so vulnerable that you would have run to anybody for comfort, which in this case you ran to a complete stranger. It wasn't your fault, that asshole was taking advantage of you. And, Cody, well … he was nothing, but good to you. After he met you, he wanted no one, but you. He would never ever cheat on you. He's not that kind of guy; he's a one woman type of guy. He's also crazy about you … he would never do anything to mess that up. Ever since he first met you he's been tripping over himself and bending over backwards for you. So, you should have had more faith in him than that."

Ok, now Bailey was shocked speechless. All these surprises Zack was throwing at her all at once were getting to be too much.

Maybe, Zack was smarter than he let on.

Where was this Zack all the time? Why did he keep this part of himself hid away? And most of all why was he showing her this part of him, out of all people?

"Hey," He said softly, grabbing the side of her face, making her meet his eyes.

"Give it time, Bailey. If you and Cody are meant to be together, you'll be together, but until that time comes you need to suck it up and move on with your life. And I want you to know that if you ever need a friend, I'm always here for you."

Bailey backed up into the railing, truly touched by Zack's words, but she was disbelieving to.

Who was this and what did he do to Zack Martin, the mischievous, cocky, ladies man, selfish jerk? Was she in some kind of alternate universe?

When Bailey could finally find her voice, she said ever so softly,

"Zack, it's not that I don't appreciate this, because I do, I really do … but why are you being so kind to me? I thought you hated me."

Zack's eyes widened, he looked honestly shocked by her words.

"Hate you? I don't hate you. What made you think that?"

She looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"How couldn't I think that? You were nice to me at first, but then you became such a big jerk to me. You make fun of me almost as much as London does. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys got together some nights to discuss new insults about me."

Something changed in Zack's eyes that made Bailey wish she would have kept her mouth shut.

His eyes were filled with emptiness, pain, and deep longing.

Bailey brought her hand up to her mouth. Her already broken heart twisted in pain at seeing Zack like this.

The happy go lucky, goofy, full of himself boy actually looked depressed

"I have to go." He mumbled out suddenly, turning his back to her.

"No, Zack, wait!" She cried out in panic, reaching a hand out to him, but he ignored it and went back inside.

Tears started falling again as she stared at the door Zack had left through. She hurt him and all he wanted to do was help her. It was the second person she had hurt in less than twenty-four hours, that has to be a new record for her.

She had to make it right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the really nice review Lady Emily, this chapter is dedicated you.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bailey and Cody had every single class together, when they were dating she was more than happy at that fact, but now she would rather jump off the ship. That might be a little dramatic of her, but she couldn't help it, it hurt to see the boy she had lost every where she turned. How was she supposed to get over him if he was always around? Plus, it was incredibly awkward … It was torture.

Bailey and Cody's eyes met as she walked into their last class, Ms. Tutweiller's history class , but after a couple minutes she coughed out awkwardly and looked away, going directly to the seat furthest away from his, not giving Cody a second glance, but she could still feel Cody's eyes on her.

They haven't said one word to each other since the break up.

Bailey's basically ignoring him. No matter how hard it was, she was trying to take Zack's advice and move on with her life without Cody in it.

She wants to be friends … but she can't, it's too early for that, so she's giving it time.

This brought her to her next problem.

_Zack_

She needed to apologize for how she acted towards him yesterday when he was trying to comfort her at her time of need. Zack was so good to her and she had to go and ruin it by opening her big mouth, just because she was confused on why he was treating her the way he was.

She liked that part of him, but it also scared her, not because it was confusing, but because he looked so sad … so lost.

Yesterday made her see that she really didn't know Zack at all. She wanted to get to know him, the _real _him.

This was the only class she had with him, so it was her only chance. She was so glad that this was their last class, because they'll be able to go some where private and talk after class.

When Zack walked into the room, Bailey immediately stood up and went over to him.

When he spotted her he frowned for a faint second, before smirking.

"Hey, Kansas,"

Bailey paused for a second to study him. This was the Zack she knew, this was the Zack she was used to … but now she knew the Zack she knew wasn't really the real Zack, this part of him was fake, it was a façade. She could see that now, in his eyes, in his expression, in the way he had acted yesterday, the way he acted all the time was only a shield, a mask to cover up his real self.

But, why? She didn't understand. What did he have to hide? Why did he want to hide away and pretend all the time?

She shook the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time. She could ask all that later. Right now she needs to focus on apologizing to him.

Bailey leaned into him close enough so that she almost whispers directly into his ear.

"Zack, can we talk somewhere after class?"

Zack shrugged, not looking at her.

"Please, Zack, it's important." She begged in a very soft whisper.

Zack finally met her eyes.

Bailey could see a flicker of the emotions she had saw yesterday in his eyes, but other than that they were emotionless like they always were.

Her only answer was a small nod and a very low, inaudible, "OK."

With that, Bailey gave him a small, soft smile and walked back to her seat. Cody was staring at her questioningly, but she just ignored him.

After class Bailey quickly gathered her things and waited for Zack outside of the classroom.

Cody came out before Zack did and when he saw her waiting there, he thought for some reason she was waiting for him.

Bailey looked at anything, but Cody. She was very uncomfortable.

Cody opened up his mouth to say something to her, but when she saw Zack walk out of the classroom, she quickly went to his side.

She wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Where should we talk?" She asked.

Zack shrugged slightly, not looking at her.

"My room,"

She nodded.

As they walked away, Cody stared after them in complete shock and disbelief.

First Bailey eagerly went to Zack before class started and whispered things into his ear like she was flirting with him or something, and now Bailey was waiting for Zack after class, then when he comes out she's all over him again and they go to talk alone in Zack's room.

What the heck is going on?

Zack and Bailey were never close. Cody even had a suspicion that they didn't like each other that much.

So, he repeats, what's going on?

Was Bailey already moving on … and with his own brother?

He knew Zack had liked Bailey too in the beginning, but Zack knew how much he loved her, he wouldn't do that to him … would he?

And, what about Bailey? Well she seemed to move on pretty fast when she thought he was cheating on her, she ran right into the arms of a French dude, so it would be possible that she would do the same after they broke up … so is it possible that the guy's arms she ran into this time were Zack's?

His heart ached at the thought.

But, Cody didn't even know Bailey thought of Zack like that, it always seemed like she was annoyed by him all the time.

* * *

Zack sat at the edge of his bed and Bailey sat at the edge of Marcus's bed. There was an uncomfortable silence for the first few minutes, before Bailey got out what she wanted to say,

"I'm sorry, Zack. All you wanted was to help me at my time of need, I shouldn't have questioned it. Thanks so much for listening to me and being so kind, it means a lot."

Zack shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize; I'm the one who should apologize to you. You were right. I did treat you like I hated you. I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I really don't … I-it-it's just…" He trailed off as his mask slipped off of his face once again and all the sadness and loneliness from yesterday came back to his eyes.

"Why?" She asked carefully, but gently.

Zack hesitated, not knowing if he should answer her or not. She already knew enough … _too_ much, but she deserved to know.

He looked away from her as he answered ever so softly she could barely hear him,

"Cody and I used to do everything together."

Then everything made sense to Bailey. He didn't have to say anything else, she understood.

Zack was jealous of her, because she took his brother away from him. They weren't just brothers; no they were so much more than that. They were twins. They were each others best friends. They were part of each other.

Zack and Cody being complete opposites was perfect, because they were two parts of one whole, they balanced each other out. If they were exactly the same, it wouldn't work, they would be unbalanced. One twin couldn't live without the other.

Bailey's eyes widened as she realized for the first time that she had been taking up all of Cody's time and that because of her Cody rarely had time for his other half. She got in between inseparable twin brothers.

She suddenly felt so selfish.

Girlfriends don't always work out, but brothers are forever.

There was a flashback to when she and Cody had first started dating and Zack wouldn't leave her alone. Back then she had thought he was doing it just to annoy them, but now she knows that it was because of separation anxiety.

Just like Zack had said, he and Cody grew up doing everything together, so not being with Cody all the time was hard for him and he misses him deeply.

It's hard to let go.

She looked at Zack with sad, guilty eyes as she stood up from Marcus's bed and sat beside Zack on his bed. She wrapped her arms around him in a sideways hug.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I didn't mean to steal your twin away from you. I didn't realize it until now that I took up most of Cody's time. But, you need to know that people grow up and grow apart, that even without me you and Cody would have grown apart eventually, because it's all apart of growing up."

Zack sighed sadly.

"I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. When you grow up always being with somebody, it's hard to let go. I feel like not only did I lose my best friend, but a big part of me too. I need Cody, without him I feel so lost and alone. I mean now I hang out with Woody more than Cody, he's more of my brother now than Cody is. Hell, I hang out with London more than I do Cody. Sure, I was friends with her since I was twelve, but we barely ever hung out, she was more closer to Cody than me, but ever since you came into the picture me and London started hanging out more, and now she's closer to me than Cody. I've been hanging around her so much I consider her my best friend. I guess you could say Woody and London are Cody's replacements. No offense to them, because Woody is pretty cool and London is fun to be around, but … it's just not the same."

Bailey rested her head on his shoulder as her hold on him tightened and she looked up at him with understanding and sympathetic eyes.

"I understand, Zack."

They spent the rest of their time together in silence, just enjoying each others company. Bailey had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to push it. He had told her the truth about why he was always so nasty to her and that was enough for today. She'll save her other questions for another day.

This talk with Zack finally made her realize why it didn't work out with Cody. People said they were a perfect couple, but they were _too_ perfect, they were too much alike. They were so much alike that they competed with each other at who was better at what and who was smarter than whom. Soul mates are not supposed to compete with each other. They were unbalanced.

They weren't meant to be.

And with that came another conclusion.

Since she's a lot like Cody, she and Zack are a lot like Cody and Zack. They're total opposites. They would balance each other out; they would be one half of one whole.

She and Zack were meant to be.

It's too early yet though, she's not ready too start dating again, the hurt from the break up with Cody still fresh, but maybe just maybe she could survive her broken heart and live on if Zack was there beside her, helping through the way, because with the realizations she made and with Zack being so open with her, she thinks she could fall in love with him.

She already felt closer to him.


End file.
